Fieber
by Zottelchen
Summary: Chakotay ist inzwischen mit Seven zusammen weil er glaubt an Kathryn nicht herankommen zu können. Doch ein Funke Hoffnung ist noch in ihm und er entscheidet sich am Ende: Seven oder Kathryn?


FIEBER

Kathryn stand in ihrem Quartier am Fenster und beobachtete nun schon seit einiger Zeit die vorbeifliegenden Sterne, die durch die fünffache Lichtgeschwindigkeit des

Schiffes nur noch als bunte Streifen von ihren Augen wahrgenommen wurden.

Mit beiden Händen klammerte sie ihre obligatorische Tasse Kaffee fest und hielt sie in der Nähe ihrer Lippen, so daß das Aroma ihr stetig in die Nase steigen konnte.

Eigentlich wollte sie in den wohlverdienten Stunden ihrer knapp bemessenen freien Zeit ihre Gedanken einfach mal treiben lassen und abschalten, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, daß sich immer wieder ein Bild in ihrem Kopf formte, das sich vor ihrem inneren Auge seit geraumer Zeit auch sogar als Spiegelbild in dem Fenster zeigte – Chakotay. Ihr erster Offizier und der Mann, den sie über alles liebte.

Kathryns Mundwinkel zuckten. Sieben Jahre waren sie nun schon auf diesem Schiff im Deltaquadranten, sieben Jahre war sie schon in ihn verliebt. Aber trotzdem hatte sie ihn immer wieder abgeblockt, wenn sie sich hätten näher kommen können.

Als Captain durfte sie sich keine Liaison oder feste Partnerschaft leisten.

Nun hatte sie ihn an eine andere verloren. Ihre ständigen Zurückweisungen waren nun erfolgreich und obwohl Kathryn das wie einen Dolchstoß ins Herz getroffen hatte, konnte sie ihn verstehen. Chakotay schien seit geraumer Zeit an Seven of Nine Interesse zu finden. Oft, viel zu oft sah sie die beiden nach Schichtende zusammen im Casino sitzen oder Richtung Holodeck gehen. Obwohl Seven sich in den drei Jahren, die sie nun schon zur Crew gehörte, auf erstaunliche Weise in ihr neues Leben eingefunden hatte, war Kathryn nie sicher gewesen, ob sie jemals "Humor" oder gar "Liebe" empfinden konnte. Das MHN hatte mit ihr sogenannte "Soziale Lektionen" durchgenommen, aber er hatte nicht annähernd so viel Erfolg gehabt in zwei Jahren, wie Chakotay in zwei Wochen. Seven fing an, über seine witzigen Bemerkungen zu lachen und Kathryn fühlte jedes mal einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, wenn sie sah, wie geschickt Seven doch das Flirten beherrschte.

Das Lachen, wenn er mit Seven scherzte, war bisher eigentlich immer nur für sie gewesen. Doch nun teilte er diesen Schatz mit einer anderen.

Kathryn seufzte und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Brücke an Captain", durchbrach auf einmal eine Stimme die Stille in Kathryns Quartier. Sofort verdrängte sie ihre Gedanken an Chakotay.

"Sprechen Sie, Mr. Paris."

"Captain, wir haben einen Klasse M Planeten geortet. Unbewohnt und es gibt jede Menge Pflanzen und Rohstoffe, die wir gebrauchen könnten."

Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und dort wachsen Kaffeebohnen, dachte Kathryn und blickte in die Tasse, in der nur noch ein Schluck übrig war.

"Setzen Sie einen Kurs, Mr. Paris. Janeway an Tuvok – stellen Sie ein Außenteam zusammen."

Chakotay saß in seinem Quartier und wollte eigentlich ein Buch lesen, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Ständig schweiften seine Gedanken zu Seven of Nine ab. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Richtige tat. Er mochte Seven sehr gerne, aber würde es auch über eine Freundschaft hinaus gehen?

Seine Liebe galt für immer seinem Captain, doch ständig stieß sie ihn weg und langsam gab er die Hoffnung auf. Konnte er sich dann einen Vorwurf machen, wenn er nun nach einer anderen Ausschau hielt? Seine Wahl war auf Seven gefallen und er hatte bemerkt, daß sie ihn immer häufiger intensiv betrachtete und seine Nähe suchte. So hatten sie sich immer öfter verabredet und er könnte nicht sagen, daß er Sevens Gesellschaft nicht genoß.

"Tuvok an Commander Chakotay", riß ihn plötzlich Tuvoks Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Er tippte auf seinen Communicator: "Sprechen Sie."

"Wir haben einen Klasse M Planeten erreicht, bitte melden Sie sich im Transporterraum."

"Ich bin unterwegs", antwortete er.

Als Chakotay im Transporterraum eintraf, wurde er schon von dem Rest seiner Gruppe erwartet. Paris, B'Elanna, Ayala, der Doctor und Seven standen mit Behältern beladen und Tricordern gerüstet vor ihm.

"Wo ist denn Mr. Neelix?" fragte Chakotay, da er angenommen hatte, er würde persönlich die Vorräte einsammeln wollen.

"Der ist schon mit der ersten Gruppe unten und bekommt angesichts der vielen Wurzeln, die er dort sicher finden wird, bestimmt wieder viele neue Ideen, wie er die Crew mit seinem Essen vergiften kann", knurrte B'Elanna.

Dieser Satz entlockte den anderen ein breites Grinsen.

"Sind sie bereit?" ertönte Chakotays scharfe Stimme. Er hatte über B'Elannas Satz ebenso lachen müssen, versteckte das aber, da es sich für einen ersten Offizier nicht ziemte.

Wenige Sekunden später waren alle bereit um herunter gebeamt zu werden.

"Energie", sagte Chakotay und die Umgebung verschwand für einen Augenblick in einem blauen Schimmer um danach durch Bäume und Nebelschwaden ersetzt zu werden. Sofort bildeten sich Wassertropfen auf seiner Stirn und rannen ihm das Gesicht runter.

"Ich werde niemals Urlaub im tropischen Regenwald machen", hörte er Toms Stimme hinter sich.

"Ah, da sind sie ja endlich!" ertönte hinter ihnen die quäkende Stimme von Neelix. Ihm schien das Klima nichts auszumachen, denn sofort überschüttete er die Gruppe mit den Nahrungsmitteln, die er hier schon gefunden hatte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Chakotay, wie B'Elanna schnellstens flüchtete und Tom mit sich zog.

"Commander, ich könnte Ihre Hilfe hier drüben gebrauchen!"

Chakotay wirbelte herum, einerseits vor Überraschung, andererseits, weil diese Stimme seine Rettung vor Neelix war.

"Captain!" rief er verwundert. "Was machen Sie denn hier unten?" und schnell ging er zu ihr.

Neelix störte das nicht, denn es waren noch genug andere da, denen er von seinen gefundenen Schätzen erzählen konnte.

Chakotay lief auf Kathryn zu, die sich kurzerhand ihrer Uniformjacke und ihres Pullis entledigt hatte und nun in ihrem ärmellosen Shirt besser mit der Hitze und Luftfeuchtigkeit zurecht kam.

"Captain, sollten Sie nicht auf der Brücke sein?" fragte Chakotay mit einem leicht vorwurfsvollen Unterton.

"Ich bin nur hier, damit ich Sie vor Neelix retten konnte", entgegnete Kathryn mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

Chakotay legte seinen Kopf schief und blickte sie durchdringend an.

Kathryn mußte lachen. "Okay, Sie wären auch ohne meine Hilfe Neelix entkommen. Nun kommen Sie schon, Chakotay. Auf diesem Planeten gibt es nichts außer Pflanzen und ein paar Tieren. Gönnen Sie mir doch auch mal etwas tropische Hitze. Apropos...", Kathryn sah Chakotay prüfend an, "Sie sehen so aus, als ob Ihnen etwas warm wäre, Commander..."

Chakotay wischte sich schnell den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ohne groß zu zögern öffnete er seine Jacke und zog sie aus, bis er nur noch sein T-Shirt trug.

"Ah, das ist gleich viel besser", sagte er und grinste Kathryn an.

Kathryn erwiderte das Grinsen und ein verstohlener Blick glitt über seine entblößten Oberarme und Kathryn wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als von diesen Armen gehalten zu werden. Vor ihrem inneren Auge jedoch stand Seven auf einmal in diesen Armen. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf um diese Vision zu vertreiben.

"Kommen Sie Commander, lassen Sie uns etwas tiefer in diesem Wald suchen."

Kathryn wollte loslaufen, doch Chakotay sah sich nach den anderen um. Sein Blick suchte Seven. Erleichtert stellte er fest, daß sie Neelix Geplapper ebenso entkommen war und sich zusammen mit dem Doctor und Ayala in die entgegengesetzte Richtung bewegte. Er zögerte einen Moment, sollte er zu ihr gehen?

Kathryn bemerkte seinen Blick und folgte ihm. Wie dumm von mir, natürlich würde er lieber mit Seven zusammen gehen, schalt sie sich und sagte dann leise: "Commander, wenn Sie lieber mit Seven zusammen arbeiten wollen, habe ich dafür durchaus Verständnis. Ich wollte Sie nicht überrumpeln."

Chakotay drehte sich wieder zu Kathryn um. Sah er da einen Funken Eifersucht in ihren hübschen, blauen Augen flackern? Etwas schuldbewußt stellte er außerdem fest, daß sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung gemacht hatte, als Kathryn ihn bat mitzukommen. Ein Fünkchen Hoffnung machte sich in seinem Herz bemerkbar und hinterließ ein wohliges Gefühl bei ihm. Er sah Kathryn tief in die Augen und sagte: "Nichts und Niemand würde mich daran hindern, meinen Captain vor den Gefahren dieses Dschungels zu beschützen." Dann ergriff er sanft ihren Arm und führte sie tiefer zwischen die Bäume.

Seine Hand auf ihrem nackten Oberarm ließ einen Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, alles in diesem kleinen Moment war richtig. Doch schnell hatte Chakotay sie auch schon wieder los gelassen, denn er brauchte nun beide Hände um einen Weg durch das Dickicht zu bahnen.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie auf eine Lichtung, um die reichlich Bäume und Sträucher mit köstlichem Obst und Früchten wuchsen.

Schnell hatten sich Kathryn und Chakotay aufgeteilt und pflückten um die Wette.

Kathryn hatte einige Knollen ausgegraben und machte sich nun daran, einige gelbe Früchte von einem Strauch mit verdammt vielen, kleinen Dornen zu pflücken.

So schmal ihre Hand auch sein mochte, die konnte nicht allen Dornen ausweichen und als sie den vierten oder fünften tiefen Kratzer abbekam, fluchte sie laut.

"Au! Diese Dornensträucher sollten verboten werden!" ärgerlich zog sie ihre Hand zurück und versuchte das kleine Blutrinnsal zu stoppen, indem sie den Handrücken einfach an ihren Mund drückte und das Blut etwas aussaugte.

Chakotay, der Kathryn natürlich gehört hatte, kam zu ihr herüber. "Die Dornen verteidigen ihren kostbaren Schatz halt", sagte er und nahm ihr Hand um sie zu begutachten. "Manch andere Lebewesen machen das genauso", fügte er leise hinzu und holte zwei Stoffstreifen hervor, den er irgendwo von seiner Kleidung abgerissen hatte. Geschickt band er jeweils einen um Kathryns Hände und meinte dann: "So, das sollte Sie etwas schützen."

Kathryn, der seine leisen Worte nicht entgangen waren, sah ihn beschämt und dankbar zu gleich an. Natürlich hatte sie verstanden, wen er damit meinte. Doch sie brachte nur ein leichtes Nicken zustande und sagte: "Vielen Dank, Chakotay."

Dann machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Nach zwei Stunden hatten sie soweit alles abgeerntet und gingen wieder zurück zu den anderen. Kathryn war durch und durch naßgeschwitzt und sie fragte sich, warum es Chakotay nicht genauso erging. Er sah gegen sie noch recht frisch aus.

"Wird Ihnen eigentlich nie zu heiß?" fragte sie.

"Das muß an meinen Ausflügen mit meinem Vater damals liegen, ich habe mich inzwischen an solch ein Klima gewöhnt" antwortete er und drehte sich etwas zu Kathryn um, die hinter ihm lief. Er stutze für einen Moment, als er sie sah. Im ersten Moment hätte man denken können, der Captain sei mit ihren Sachen in einen See gesprungen und hätte ein Bad genommen. Das ist aber nicht normal, dachte Chakotay, so dermaßen heiß und feucht ist es nun auch nicht.

"Kathryn, geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte er.

"Natürlich Chakotay, es ist nur etwas zu heiß, das ist alles. Aber wir sind ja gleich wieder zurück und auf dem Schiff werde ich erst einmal eine schöne, kalte Dusche nehmen." Kathryn stapfte unbeirrt weiter und Chakotay war zufrieden.

Eine Stunde später, nachdem sie alle Vorräte an Bord hatten, stand Kathryn in ihrem Badezimmer und riß sich regelrecht die nassen Sachen vom Leib. Sie stieg in die Dusche und entschied sich diesmal gegen eine Ultraschalldusche.

Kühles Wasser rann ihren Körper lang und Kathryn genoß es in vollen Zügen.

"Aaaah, genau, was ich brauchte."

10 Minuten später stand Kathryn in ein Handtuch gewickelt vor dem Spiegel und kämmte ihre Haare, als auf einmal der Türmelder ertönte.

"Wer ist da?" rief sie.

"Chakotay", kam die Antwort. Kathryn blickte an sich herunter. Das lange Handtuch verdeckte alles sehr gut an ihr, sie konnte also Chakotay hereinbitten.

"Immer herein!" rief sie wieder und die Türen öffneten sich mit einem leisen Zischen.

"Setzen Sie sich, in bin im Badezimmer."

"Oh, ich... ähm... das wußte ich nicht... ich werde später noch einmal wiederkommen. Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte Chakotay verlegen.

Kathryn konnte sich die aufsteigende Röte in seinem Gesicht gut vorstellen.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Chakotay. Auf New Earth haben Sie auch nicht so einen Wirbel gemacht." Frech kam sie auf ihn zu und quittierte mit einem leisen Lachen, daß er ihr blitzschnell den Rücken zukehrte.

"Ich ziehe mir nur schnell etwas über, dann bin ich sofort für Sie da", sagte sie und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Chakotay ließ die angehaltene Luft entweichen, als sie die Türen zum Schlafzimmer hinter Kathryn geschlossen hatten.

Ein paar Minuten später stand Kathryn wieder im Zimmer. Sie hatte sich nur eine Hose und ein T-Shirt angezogen und Chakotay bemerkte eine stetige Röte in ihrem Gesicht. Stirnrunzelnd musterte er sie. Reagierte sie auf etwas allergisch? Das war jedenfalls keine Schamesröte, es waren vielmehr kleine Flecken, die sich überall in ihrem Gesicht verteilt hatten.

Verwundert war er ebenfalls, daß sie nur so leicht bekleidet war. Auf der _Voyager _herrschten immerhin keine Hochsommertemperaturen.

Als ob Kathryn seine Gedanken gelesen hätte meinte sie: "Ich finde es irgendwie sehr warm hier, ich fange schon wieder an zu schwitzen."

Chakotay kniff die Augen zusammen, doch Kathryn wischte die Worte wie Wasser weg. "Ach, egal. Nun Chakotay, was führt Sie hierher?"

Chakotay ließ Kathryn nicht aus den Augen als er sagte: "Ich wollte nur einen Bericht abgeben über unsere aufgefüllten Vorräte. Wir haben neben diversem Obst, Früchten, Nüssen, Gemüsesorten auch Dilithium gefunden, was Sie vor allem fröhlich stimmen sollte, denn nun können sie mindestens einen Monat lang jeden Tag ohne schlechtes Gewissen zwei Tassen Kaffee trinken.

Kathryn lachte. Diese Nachricht ist es in der Tat wert, daß Sie sie mir persönlich überbringen müssen."

Kathryn wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und stand dann auf. "Uff, ist das warm. Möchten Sie auch etwas trinken, Chakotay?" fragte sie und ging zum Replikator.

"Nein danke, ich werde besser gleich wieder an die Arbeit gehen", sagte er und stand auf.

"Computer, Wasser, 3° Celsius", sagte Kathryn und erhielt einen Moment später das Gewünschte.

"Kathryn, SIE trinken Wasser?" das kam Chakotay jetzt doch ein wenig zu merkwürdig vor und er ging zu seinem Captain. Ohne Vorwarnung legte er seine Hand auf ihre Stirn und zuckte zurück. "Kathryn! Du glühst ja regelrecht! Du mußt hohes Fieber haben!" rief er und geleitete Kathryn zur Couch, ehe er das MHN rief.

Kathryn wollte protestieren, doch Chakotay brachte sie mit einem ernsten Blick zum Schweigen. Minuten später kam der Doctor an und hielt einen Tricorder vor Kathryn.

"Captain, Sie haben eine Temperatur von 39,3°, Tendenz steigend! Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie noch hier so unbeschwert rumsitzen können!"

"Aber ich fühle mich wirklich gut, wie gesagt, es ist nur ein bißchen heiß. Sie müssen sich irren, Doctor", entgegnete Kathryn leicht säuerlich und wollte aufstehen.

Der Doctor brachte sie mit einem strengen Blick dazu, wieder Platz zu nehmen. Chakotay trat neben ihn und blickte seinen Captain besorgt an.

Der Doctor war inzwischen wieder mit scannen beschäftigt.

Schließlich klappte das MHN den Tricorder zu und sagte: "Bitte begleiten Sie mich auf die Krankenstation. Ich kann nur dort genauere Untersuchungen durchführen."

"Kommen Sie Doctor, das ist dich bestimmt nur eine harmlose Grippe", sagte Kathryn, mehr um sich selber zu beruhigen.

"Ich fürchte nicht Captain, aber ich kann erst mehr sagen, wenn ich Sie gründlich untersucht habe. Kommen Sie bitte mit mir."

"Ich begleite Sie", warf Chakotay ein und reichte Kathryn die Hand.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam das MHN mit besorgter Miene aus seinem Büro.

"Commander, würden Sie den Captain und mich bitte allein lassen?"

"Nein. Chakotay soll bleiben. Was ist los?" schnitt Kathryn jegliche Erwiderung von Chakotay ab.

"Nun gut, das ist Ihre Entscheidung", sagte der Doctor und räusperte sich.

"Ich habe in Ihrem Blutkreislauf ein fremdartiges Gift nachweisen können. Es breitet sich stillschweigend aus und macht erst einmal gar nichts. Der Körper hat es bemerkt, kann aber nichts dagegen tun und versucht es einfach mit Hitze. Allerdings verstehe ich überhaupt nicht, warum Sie sich so wohl fühlen", sagte er mehr zu sich als zum Captain und runzelte die Stirn.

"Und was können Sie dagegen tun?" schaltete sich Chakotay ein.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß noch nicht, was das Gift eigentlich bewirken wird. Aber sie können versichert sein, daß ich sofort an einem Gegengift arbeiten werde. Bis dahin wird allerdings Ihre Temperatur noch steigen und das wird gefährlich, wenn das Gift nicht von ihrem Körper neutralisiert wird."

"Es würde mir sehr helfen, wenn ich wüßte, wie das Gift überhaupt in Ihren Blutkreislauf gelangt ist." Sein Blick fiel auf Kathryns zerkratzte Handrücken.

"Was ist mit Ihren Händen, Captain?"

"Ich habe nur einige Früchte gepflückt an einem Strauch mit besonders viel Dornen." antwortete sie.

"Hm", brummte der Doktor, griff erneut nach seinem Tricorder und ließ den Scanner über die Kratzer gleiten. "Aha! Das habe ich vermutete, an Ihrer Haut um die Kratzer herum befinden sich sogar noch Rückstände von dem Gift. Ich brauche dringend ein Exemplar dieses Gewächses, dann kann ich das Gift analysieren und ein daraus ein Gegenmittel herstellen. Und das sehr schnell, ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit Ihnen noch passieren wird, Captain." An Chakotay gewandt sagte er: "Commander, Sie müssen sofort die Crew unterrichten, daß sie sich von den Dornenbüschen fernhält, ich möchte nicht noch mehr Patienten bekommen."

Chakotay nickte und informierte Tuvok, der es sofort an alle weiterleitete.

"Was wird nun mit dem Captain?" fragte Chakotay das MHN.

"Nun, auf jeden Fall muß sie hier unter ständiger Beobachtung sein", meinte der Doktor und half Kathryn auf die Liege in dem isolierbaren Bereich, wo sie auch etwas abseits Ruhe finden konnte. Chakotay blieb bei ihr und der Doktor begann ein Stauch zu untersuchen, den man in aller Eile inzwischen in die Krankenstation gebeamt hatte.

"Chakotay, meinen Sie nicht daß es besser wäre, wenn Sie jetzt auf der Brücke wären?" fragte Kathryn.

"Ich glaube, wir wissen beide, daß Tuvok durchaus in der Lage ist die Voyager ohne Schwierigkeiten in der Umlaufbahn zu befehligen. Oder... möchtest Du, daß ich gehe?" entgegnete er und senkte seinen Blick etwas. Er hatte zum "Du" gewechselt um seine Frage persönlicher klingen zu lassen. Er wollte nicht gehen, er wollte bei ihr bleiben.

Kathryn legte ihre Hand sanft auf seine. "Nein. Ich würde es schön finden, wenn Du hier bliebest..."

Chakotays Gesichtsaudruck nahm einen erleichterten Ausdruck an und er drückte vorsichtig Kathryns Hand. Hinter ihm hörte er das Zischen der Tür, die sich gerade öffnete. Chakotay, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand wunderte sich, daß Kathryn ihre Hand auf einmal ruckartig von seiner löste und in einen sicheren Abstand brachte. Eine Sekunde später wußte er auch, warum.

"Commander", erklang die kühle Stimme von Seven. Diesmal sogar um einige Grad kühler als sonst, zumindest hatte Chakotay den Eindruck, denn inzwischen hatte er die unterschiedlichen Nuancen in Sevens Stimme kennen und deuten gelernt.

Ruckartig drehte er sich um. "Seven, was machst... was machen Sie hier?" fragte er

und merkte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoß. Sevens Augen waren auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der sich gerade noch die Hände der beiden Führungsoffiziere berührt hatten. Sie preßte die Lippen zusammen, atmete einmal tief ein und blickte dann Chakotay in die Augen. "Commander, wir waren vor 10 Minuten auf dem Holodeck verabredet. Da Sie nicht erschienen sind wollte ich nachsehen, ob mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung ist, denn der Computer registrierte Sie auf der Krankenstation." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und meinte dann: "Anscheinend ist mit IHNEN alles in Ordnung." Sie trat näher an den Captain heran. "Ihnen scheint es dagegen nicht so gut zu gehen, Captain."

"Keine Sorge Seven, nur eine leichte Grippe vermutlich, der Doktor kümmert sich schon um mich. Sie waren mit Chakotay verabredet? Es tut mir leid, daß er die Verabredung versäumt hat, daran bin ich wohl Schuld. Der Commander war so nett und hat den Doktor informiert und mich zur Krankenstation gebracht."

Seven hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich mache mir keine Sorgen Captain, ich bin mir absolut sicher, daß Sie beim Doktor in den allerbesten Händen sind. Gute Besserung wünsche ich Ihnen dann", sagte sie, drehte sich zu Chakotay und meinte zu ihm: "Ich bin in der Astrometrie, falls Sie doch noch heute Zeit haben sollten." Bevor Chakotay etwas erwidern konnte, war sie auch schon an der Tür.

"Seven!" rief ihr Chakotay hinterher, doch Türen hatten sich bereits hinter ihr geschlossen. Chakotay seufzte leise, das war eindeutig.

"Chakotay!" sagte Kathryn bestimmt. "Gehen Sie ihr hinterher, das ist ein Befehl."

"Aber Kathryn, ich..." setzte er an, doch wurde er von Kathryn unterbrochen.

"Auch in der Krankenstation bin ich noch der Captain und meine Befehle gelten auch hier. Und nun beeilen Sie sich." Sie lächelte dabei aufmunternd, obwohl ihr alles andere als nach Lächeln zumute war.

"Zu Befehl, Ma'am", sagte Chakotay leicht säuerlich und warf Kathryn noch mal einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Dann verließ er die Krankenstation.

Kathryn schloß die Augen und überlegte, ob sie das Richtige getan hatte, als sie Chakotay weggeschickt hatte. Sie hatte wohl gemerkt, daß es Chakotay unangenehm gewesen war, als Seven sie beide gesehen hatte und ihren scharfen Borgaugen war sicher nicht entgangen, daß er ihre Hand gehalten hatte.

Nein, es war richtig, dachte sie und versuchte, Chakotay und Seven aus ihren Gedanken zu streichen.

Chakotay wußte nicht genau, was er nun tun sollte. Einerseits war er beschämt, daß er erstens die Verabredung mit Seven vergessen hatte und zweitens, daß sie ihn auch noch "erwischt" hatte, als er die Hand von Kathryn gehalten hatte aber andererseits – warum sollte er sich schämen? Kathryn war nur eine Freundin geworden und von Seven erhoffte er sich das, was er von Kathryn nie bekommen würde.

Das ist doch lächerlich, dachte er sich schließlich, ich habe Kathryn nur etwas Trost gespendet und mehr wird sie eh nicht zulassen. Entschlossen begann er zur Astrometrie zu laufen um mit Seven das Mißverständnis zu klären.

Minuten später betrat er Sevens Domäne.

"Seven!" sagte er beim Eintreten und ging auf sie zu. Sie hatte sich bereits umgedreht, eine Augenbraue gehoben, die Lippen aufeinandergepreßt, wie sie es meistens zu tun pflegte und wartete.

"Seven, entschuldige bitte. Es war nicht das, was Du vielleicht denkst, der Captain war krank und ich wollte ihr etwas Mut zusprechen. Darüber habe ich wohl unsere Verabredung vergessen. Kannst Du mir noch einmal verzeihen?" fragte er bittend und sah ihr in die Augen.

Sevens Mundwinkel zuckten und schließlich wurde daraus ein angedeutetes Lächeln. "Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen", sagte sie, "ich bin diejenige, die um Entschuldigung bitten sollte, ich habe überreagiert."

Chakotays Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und er schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. "Wollen wir unsere Verabredung auf jetzt verschieben?" fragte er und bot ihr galant seinen Arm. Seven nickte, hakte sich bei ihm ein und sagte: "Sehr gerne."

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Astrometrie und gingen auf das Holodeck.

Unterdessen saß der Doktor konzentriert über seinen Analysen. Er war der Lösung schon ganz nahe und er schätzte, daß er höchstens noch eine Stunde benötigte bis er das passende Antiserum replizieren konnte. Ein Biepen ließ ihn von seiner Arbeit hochschnellen und umgehend zum Captain rennen. Im Laufen nahm er einen Tricorder mit und als er bei Kathryn ankam hatte er bereits den Scanner in der Hand.

Der Captain war bewußtlos und ihre Temperatur hatte rapide einen kritischen Punkt erreicht. "Krankenstation an Mr. Paris – melden Sie sich sofort auf der Krankenstation, ich brauche Sie hier!"

Es konnte unmöglich zur gleichen Zeit an dem Gegenmittel arbeiten und sich von jetzt an ständig dem Captain widmen. Es injizierte ihr ein fiebersenkendes Mittel, das

jedoch nicht half. Die Temperatur des Captains war unterdessen auf 41,4° geklettert.

Das MHN wußte, daß ihm nur Minuten blieben, bevor das Bluteiweiß verklumpen und der Captain ihm unter den Händen wegsterben würde. Es sah nur noch eine Möglichkeit – ein hypothermisches Bad.

Er gab dem Computer detaillierte Anweisungen zum Bau eines solchen Bassins und als er fertig war, kam Tom im Laufschritt in die Krankenstation gestürmt. "Was ist los, Doc?"

"Schnell, der Captain hat nur noch ein paar Minuten, wir müssen sie in das Wasser legen!" rief das MHN.

Toms Gesicht wurde bleich, er hatte nur gehört, der Captain hätte eine Grippe, vom Tod war nicht die Rede gewesen. Doch er zögerte keine Sekunde und gemeinsam legten die beiden ihren Captain in das Wasser. Als sie drin war, gab das MHN dem Computer die Anweisung, die Wassertemperatur alle 10 Sekunden um 0,5°C zu senken. Eine schnellere Absenkung getraute er sich nicht, denn er wollte keinen Kreislaufkollaps riskieren. Er hatte bereits den Scanner wieder zur Hand und stellte fest, daß die Temperatur des Captains inzwischen auf 42,1° angestiegen war, gerade aber wieder sank.

"Das war knapp. Eine Sekunde später und wir hätten keinen Captain mehr." sagte der Doktor erleichtert. Tom stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

Als die Wassertemperatur 15°C erreicht hatte, war die Temperatur des Captains auf 38,6° gesunken. Der Doktor stoppte die weitere Temperaturabnahme des Wassers durch den Computer.

"Wir belassen es erst mal bei dieser Temperatur. Mr. Paris, wir müssen den Captain an die Lebenserhaltung anschließen, sie muß vollständig unter Wasser. Bitte gehen Sie in den Frachtraum und besorgen mir 4 tragbare Generatoren, wir müssen für alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein. Wer hat gerade das Kommando über das das Schiff?"

"Lt. Tuvok." antwortete Tom.

"Gut, ich werde ihn informieren. Und nun gehen Sie, Mr. Paris."

"Ja, Sir!" sagte Tom und beeilte sich, den Auftrag des Doktors zu erledigen.

Als er 10 Minuten später wieder in der Krankenstation ankam, sah er, daß der Doktor den Captain inzwischen in eine Art hauchdünnen Anzug gekleidet hatte und sie komplett unter Wasser lag, an die Lebenserhaltung angeschlossen. Lt. Tuvok stand vor dem Bassin und hörte dem Doktor aufmerksam zu.

Als Tom bei den beiden ankam, die Generatoren auf einer Anti-grav Bahre, verabschiedete sich Tuvok gerade.

Der Doktor dreht sich zu Tom und gemeinsam stellen sie die Generatoren in einem Rechteck um das Becken. Wenig später wurde ein Kraftfeld geformt und der Doktor senkte auch innerhalb des Feldes die Umgebungstemperatur auf 15°C.

"Mr. Paris, ich möchte, daß sie die Körpertemperatur des Captains ständig überwachen, ich muß an dem Antiserum weiterarbeiten. Sollte die Temperatur auf mehr als 39,5° steigen, dann sagen Sie mir umgehend Bescheid", erklärte das MHN abwartend. Tom nickte und nahm schon den Tricorder in die Hand. "Alles klar, Doc", sagte er und widmete sich den Anzeigen.

Der Doktor nickte zufrieden und kehrte zurück in sein Büro.

Unterdessen saßen Seven und Chakotay auf einer Decke mitten auf einer grünen Wiese auf dem Holodeck und genossen die warme Frühlingsluft.

Chakotay hatte sich an einen Baum gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und sog den Duft der Blumen tief ein. Seven beobachtete ihn und rutschte näher an ihn heran. Sie legte sich hin, den Kopf auf seine Oberschenkel, wie sie es einmal in einem Film gesehen hatte, den ihr der Doktor gezeigt hatte in einer seiner "Romantischen Lektionen". Chakotay öffnete überrascht die Augen und sah direkt in Sevens blau-graue Augen. Nach einem Moment lächelte er und Seven erwiderte dieses Lächeln.

Schließlich begann sie: "Chakotay, ich habe über uns nachgedacht. Wenn zwei Menschen so viel Zeit zusammen verbringen heißt es, daß sie sich lieben und später kopulieren. Möchtest Du mit mir jetzt kopulieren?"

Chakotay riß überrascht und völlig überrumpelt die Augen auf. Er war zwar an Sevens direkte Art gewöhnt inzwischen, jedoch nicht mit solchen intimen Fragen.

Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoß. "Seven, ich... das... ehm...", stotterte er. Seven blickte ihn abwartend an. Schließlich fand Chakotay seine Fassung wieder. "Seven, ich fühle mich geehrt, daß Du mich erwählt hast um mit Dir... zu schlafen,

aber meinst Du nicht auch, wir sollten uns erst mal darauf einigen, daß wir überhaupt eine Beziehung anfangen? Bisher haben wir uns zwar sehr oft getroffen, aber wir haben uns ja noch nicht mal geküßt!" Chakotay klang leicht verzweifelt. Warnung, nicht richtig, Warnung, blinkte vor seinem inneren Auge eine Lampe. Er hatte bisher immer darüber nachgedacht und war bisher auch entschlossen, die kameradschaftliche Barriere zu Seven zu brechen und mehr zuzulassen, aber nun, da es soweit war, sie sich ihm anbot, fühlte er sich nicht mehr wohl dabei.

Seven hatte sich inzwischen aufgerichtet und saß dicht vor ihm.

"Chakotay, ich habe ein merkwürdiges, belebendes Gefühl, immer, wenn ich Dich sehe. Ich glaube, ich finde Dich sehr anziehend. Hast Du ebenfalls ein solches Gefühl für mich?" fragte Seven ungerührt.

"Ich.. ich denke schon, ich... " weiter kam er nicht, denn Seven preßte entschlossen ihre Lippen auf die seinen und probierte so ihren ersten Kuß an einem Mann aus. Es gefiel ihr und während sie den Kuß in die Länge zog um ihn voll auszukosten hatte es Chakotay nun völlig geplättet und es konnte nichts anderes tun, als diesen Kuß annährend zu erwidern.

Schließlich löste Seven ihre Lippen wieder von seinen und meinte: "Das war eine sehr interessante Erfahrung, die ich gerne wiederholen möchte. Sind wir jetzt ein Paar? Möchtest Du jetzt mit mir kopulieren?" Ihre Stimme klang keineswegs belustigt und Chakotay wußte, daß sie einfach nur das meinte, was sie sagte.

Der Commander hätte nie gedacht, daß er sich jemals so über die Stimme des Vulkaniers freuen würde, die gerade aus seinem Communicator drang.

"Tuvok an Commander Chakotay."

Erleichtert, einer übereilten Antwort entgangen zu sein, antwortete er: "Was gibt es, Lieutenant?"

"Es tut mir leid, Sie stören zu müssen Commander, aber ich denke, ich muß Sie über den Gesundheitszustand des Captain unterrichten."

Kathryn!!! Allein diesen Namen in Gedanken zu hören, verbunden mit dem Satz des Vulkaniers, ließ Adrenalin in Chakotays Körper ausströmen und sein Herzschlag ging schneller vor Sorge. Kathryn, er hatte sie vergessen!!! Ein nagendes Schuldgefühl setzte sofort ein und ließ seine Stimme angespannt klingen.

Seven war diese Reaktion nicht entgangen.

"Was ist passiert, Tuvok?" noch während er den Satz sagte, war er aufgesprungen und entfernte sich ein Stück von Seven.

Tuvok teilte ihm mit, was der Doktor erklärt und getan hatte.

"Ich gehe sofort auf die Krankenstation", sagte er.

"Commander, Sie können dort nichts machen. Der Captain ist in besten Händen und wird ständig überwacht", erwiderte Tuvok.

"Davon werde ich mich selber überzeugen Lieutenant. Chakotay Ende." Damit schloß er die Comverbindung und wandte sich an Seven. "Seven, es tut mir leid, aber ich muß nach Kath... ehm, dem Captain sehen. Wir reden über uns später, in Ordnung?" Ohne wirklich einen Antwort abzuwarten waren seine nächsten Worte: "Computer, Ausgang", und schon war er auch schon aus dem Holodeck verschwunden. Seven sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. In ihr keimte auf einmal der Verdacht, daß dieses Händehalten auf der Krankenstation vorhin vielleicht doch mehr gewesen war, als Chakotay ihr und sich selbst hatte Glauben machen wollen.

Chakotay erreichte im Laufschritt die Krankenstation, stürmte herein und ein Schreck durchfuhr ihn bis ins Knochenmark, als er Kathryn erblickte. "Tom, wie geht es ihr?" fragte er hastig und verwünschte sich dreimal, daß er sie vorhin allein gelassen hatte. Sie hatte ihn gebraucht und er war gegangen.

"Ganz ruhig Commander", sagte Tom und hatte Mühe, sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. "Der Zustand des Captains ist soweit stabil und der Doktor hat in weniger als einer Stunde hoffentlich ein Antiserum hergestellt."

Chakotays Miene erhellt sich ein wenig, dennoch erkannte Tom darin die tiefe Sorge um seinen Captain.

"Kann ich irgend etwas tun?" fragte Chakotay.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. Ich überwache auch nur die Temperatur, bis der Doktor fertig ist.

Chakotay umrundete das Becken, Kathryn dort liegen zu sehen bereitete ihm fast schon physisch Schmerzen. Diesmal werde ich sie nicht alleine lassen, schwor er sich und ging ins Büro um nach den Fortschritten des Doktors zu fragen.

"Ah, Commander, ich habe Sie eigentlich schon früher erwartet", begrüßte ihn das MHN, sah aber nicht weiter auf.

"Und? Haben Sie das Gegenmittel schon fertig?" fragte Chakotay.

"Geduld Commander, ich tue mein Bestes und in einer knappen halben Stunde sollte es fertig sein. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie gerne hier bleiben."

"Das werde ich sogar. Ich gehe nicht eher, bis der Captain wieder bei Bewußtsein ist", entgegnete Chakotay resolut und stapfte zurück zu Tom. Der Doktor sah ihm überrascht hinterher. Schließlich ging er zu den beiden hin und meinte: "Commander, wenn Sie möchten, können Sie auch Mr. Paris ablösen. Das Überwachen des Captain ist ganz einfach und Mr. Paris hat es ihnen schnell erklärt. Möchten Sie das machen?" fragte das MHN, dem es natürlich inzwischen gedämmert war. Tom, der etwas hinter Chakotay stand, grinste das Hologramm breit an und der Doktor meinte in dem Grinsen zu lesen: "Einen besseren Vorschlag hätten Sie nicht machen können, Doc."

Chakotay sagte sofort zu und während Tom Chakotay erklärte, was er zu tun hatte, ging das MHN wieder ins Büro.

Tom verließ die Krankenstation nachdem Chakotay mit Tuvok gesprochen hatte, ihn von Tom ablösen ließ und Tom vorher befohlen hatte, die Voyager bis auf weiteres in der Umlaufbahn zu lassen.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später (Chakotay hatte Kathryn keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen) kam der Doktor mit strahlendem Gesicht und einem Hypospray an.

"So Commander, Sie können jetzt den Tricorder beiseite legen, ich habe das Antiserum fertig. Hoffen wir, daß es auch wirkt."

Chakotay spannte sich ungewollt an, jetzt kam es drauf an. Das MHN deaktivierte das Kraftfeld und ein kalter Luftschwall umfing Chakotay.

"Meine Güte, auf wieviel Grad haben Sie die Temperatur denn bloß gesenkt?" fragte er.

"15° Celsius. Das ist genau die Temperatur, die dem Captain das Leben gerettet hat", erklärte er und tauchte seinen Arm ins Becken um Kathryn ein Stück heraus zu heben. Er injizierte ihr das Mittel und ließ sie dann sanft wieder ins Wasser gleiten.

"So, jetzt können wir nur abwarten. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sollten wir in ein paar Stunden den Captain aus dem Wasser nehmen können und in einem Tag sollte sie auch wieder aufwachen."

"EIN TAG!" rief Chakotay perplex. "So lange braucht das Mittel?"

"Da der Captain unterkühlt wurde kann sich das Antiserum nicht so schnell ausbreiten wie sonst, wir müssen erst langsam die Temperatur auf normal erhöhen und dann werde ich sie mindestens 24 Stunden schlafen lassen, damit sie sich vollständig erholen kann. Aber keine Sorge Commander, ich bin sicher, sie wird wieder völlig gesund." Mit diesen Worten nahm der Doktor einen Tricorder, gab dem Computer die Anweisung, die Wassertemperatur um jeweils 0,5° Celsius alle 15 Minuten zu erhöhen und überwachte gleichzeitig Kathryns Vitalfunktionen.

"Commander, ich weiß, ich werde Sie freiwillig nicht dazu bewegen können, die Krankenstation zu verlassen, daher gebe ich Ihnen den Befehl ins Casino zu gehen und etwas zu essen. Sie können danach wiederkommen." Der Tonfall des Doktors ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, daher murmelte Chakotay nur eine Zustimmung und ging ins Casino mit der festen Absicht, so schnell wie möglich wieder hier zu sein.

Im Casino traf er auf Seven, die ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue begrüßte. Sofort bekam Chakotay ein schlechtes Gewissen, dennoch ging er auf sie zu und setzte sich zu ihr.

"Seven, es tut mir wirklich leid, daß ich Dich vorhin so einfach habe sitzen lassen... es ist nur... um ganz ehrlich zu sein, Du hast mich vorhin völlig überrumpelt. Ich war darauf einfach nicht vorbereitet und ich denke, ich brauche erst einmal Zeit um darüber nachzudenken." Chakotay sah sie entschuldigend an.

Seven sagte erst einmal gar nichts, doch dann fragte sie: "Du empfindest nicht dasselbe für mich, oder?"

Chakotay ließ sich Zeit mit einer Antwort: "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich finde Dich sehr... attraktiv und anziehend, Dein Lächeln ist wunderbar und der Kuß vorhin... das war sehr schön, doch ob ich schon bereit für mehr bin, das weiß ich im Moment noch nicht. Der Captain wäre vorhin um ein Haar gestorben und ich mache mir natürlich erst einmal große Sorgen um sie. Ich werde Dir eine Antwort geben, wenn ich den Kopf wieder frei habe und der Captain wieder auf den Beinen ist, ist das in Ordnung?"

Seven nickte nur. "Natürlich, Commander. Wenn Sie sich entschieden haben, dann finden Sie mich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in der Astrometrie. Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich habe noch zu arbeiten." Damit stand Seven auf und ließ Chakotay allein.

Betroffen saß er über seinem Essen und dachte nach. Viel später gab er Neelix den vollen Teller zurück und eilte wieder zur Krankenstation. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Seine Liebe würde immer nur einer Frau gehören und die lag gerade auf der Krankenstation. Er würde Seven nur ein Abenteuer bieten können und das war etwas, das er mit sich nicht vereinbaren konnte. Das wollte er Seven nicht zumuten und er würde es immer bereuen seiner einzigen Liebe untreu gewesen zu sein. Nein, er würde Seven sagen, daß es über eine Freundschaft nicht mit ihnen hinaus gehen könnte und dieser Kuß der einzige bleiben würde.

Als er in der Krankenstation ankam und Kathryn sah wußte er, daß er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Er würde bis ans Ende seiner Tage warten wenn nötig, bis sie sich dazu durchringen konnte, auch diesen Schritt zu machen. Und er war absolut überzeugt davon, daß sie ihn genauso liebte wie er sie.

Der Doktor betrachtete Chakotay aus den Augenwinkeln. "Commander, ich vermute mal, daß sie vor lauter Sorgen um den Captain keinen Bissen runter bekommen haben und Neelix einen vollen Teller zurückbekommen hat, sehe ich das richtig?"

Chakotay war ertappt. Leugnen war zwecklos. Zerknirscht bestätigte er die Vermutung des Doktors und machte sich auf eine Standpauke gefaßt. Diese kam jedoch nicht. Statt dessen meinte der Doktor nur: "Dann setzen Sie sich jetzt wenigstens auf ein Biobett, sie machen meine Holomatrix nervös, wenn Sie hier ständig hin und her laufen." Chakotay meinte, ein angedeutetes Lächeln beim Doktor sehen zu können, beschloß aber, seine Bitte trotzdem zu befolgen. Er nahm auf dem nächstgelegenen Biobett Platz und beobachtete mit Argusaugen jeglichen Handgriff des Hologramms.

Nach gut 7 ½ Stunden meinte der Doktor dann: "Commander, jetzt könnte ich ihre Hilfe brauchen."

Chakotay sprang auf und trat neben den Doktor.

"Die Wassertemperatur entspricht nun wieder dem Normalwert. Wir können den Captain nun von der Lebenserhaltung abschließen und auf ein Biobett legen. Das Schlimmste ist überstanden, sie hat nur noch erhöhte Temperatur und das Antiserum zeigt Wirkung", erklärte das MHN.

Beide hoben Kathryn aus dem Becken und legten sie vorsichtig auf das nächste Biobett. Der Doktor entfernt den Atemschlauch und Chakotay beobachtete erfreut, wie sich die Brust von Kathryn wieder selbständig hob und senkte. Das MHN deckte sie mit einer besonderen Decke zu, die die Feuchtigkeit schnell aufsaugen würde und Wärme spendete.

Kathryn stöhnte leicht und gerade, als der Doktor ihr ein Schlafmittel verabreichen wollte, öffnete sie für einen Moment die Augen. Sofort nahm Chakotay ihre Hand und drückte sie. "Kathryn, Du hast uns einen großen Schreck eingejagt, wir hätten Dich um ein Haar verloren", sagte Chakotay und strich ihr behutsam eine Harrsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Kathryn konnte nur leise flüstern: "Du bist hier..." dann schlossen sich ihre Augen wieder und nur ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen deutete an, daß sie glücklich war. Dann injizierte ihr der Doktor das Medikament und Kathryn Gesichtszüge entspannten sich völlig.

"So, für die nächsten 24 Stunden wird sie schlafen. Ganz nebenbei Commander, inzwischen ist es nach Mitternacht, vielleicht sollten sie in ihr Quartier gehen und sich auch etwas ausruhen", sagte das MHN.

"Nein, ich kann noch nicht schlafen, ich bleibe hier. Auf der Brücke ist alles in bester Ordnung und um die Voyager in der Umlaufbahn zu halten, dazu braucht man keinen Commander."

Der Doktor seufzte. "Natürlich, aber wenn Sie gestatten, dann werde ich mich bis auf weiteres deaktivieren, wenn etwas sein sollte, werde ich vom Computer sofort aktiviert. Gute Nacht dann. Computer, Helligkeit in der Krankenstation um 75% verringern und MHN deaktivieren." Mit diesen Worten löste dich das Hologramm auf und ließ einen schlafenden Captain und einen wachen ersten Offizier im Halbdunkel zurück. Chakotay holte sich einen Sessel aus dem Büro und setzte sich neben Kathryns Bett. Zärtlich nahm er ihre Hand und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuß darauf.

"Kathryn, auch wenn Du mich jetzt nicht hören kannst, ich wollte dir nur sagen: Es ist nichts zwischen Seven und mir und es wird auch nie etwas sein. Du bist die einzige, die ich jemals so sehr geliebt habe und lieben werde, ich werde so lange auf Dich warten, bis Du mich zu Dir läßt."

Er strich ihr noch einmal sanft über das Haar und blieb die restliche Zeit, ihre Hand in seiner, bei ihr sitzen und erzählte ihr kleine Geschichten, zog ein bißchen über die Crew her und erstatte ihr Bericht, wie es um das Schiff stand.

Mehrere Stunden später öffnete sich die Tür zur Krankenstation. Seven trat ein, verwundert über das Halbdunkel. Sie wollte dem Doktor ein modifiziertes Gerät bringen, um das er sie gebeten hatte, doch sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Sie wollte gerade das MHN aktivieren, als ihr Blick auf die Silhouette des Captains fiel. Seven trat näher heran und bemerkte dann erst Chakotay, der auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen war und immer noch ihre Hand hielt. Seven atmete tief ein und preßte dann wieder die Lippen aufeinander. Chakotay hatte sich also entschieden. Nun, es war bedauerlich, aber schließlich gab es an Bord noch andere männliche Wesen, die sie interessieren könnten. Sie fand es nur schade, da Chakotay ihre erst Wahl gewesen war und sie für ihn am ehesten romantische Gefühle entwickeln hätte können, doch das war nun vorbei.

Wortlos drehte sich Seven um, legte das Gerät für den Doktor auf den Bürotisch und verließ die Krankenstation.

Chakotay erwachte durch ein Poltern und kniff die Augen zusammen weil es in der Krankenstation wieder hell erleuchtet war. "Guten Morgen Commander", hörte er die Stimme vom MHN. "Ich wette, sie wären mir jetzt dankbar für ein Mittel zur Muskelentspannung", sagte er und ging fröhlich mit einem Hypospray auf den Commander zu. Chakotay bewegte sich probeweise ein wenig und meinte nur mit einem Ächzen: "Schätze, Sie haben mal wieder voll ins Schwarze getroffen, ich wäre in der Tat dankbar."

"Wer in dieser Sitzposition mehrere Stunden schläft kann nur verspannte Muskeln haben", sagte das MHN und drückte das Hypospray gegen Chakotays Halsschlagader. Fast sofort spürte er die entspannende Wirkung und das Bewegen klappte gleich viel besser.

"Wie spät ist es denn, Doktor?" fragte Chakotay mit einem Blick auf Kathryn. Sie schlief immer noch und sah friedlich aus.

"Kurz nach 8 Uhr, vielleicht sollten Sie sich jetzt in ihr Quartier bewegen, duschen, etwas essen und dann mal auf die Brücke gehen! Ich informiere Sie auch sofort, wenn der Captain aufwacht. Und bevor Sie mir widersprechen: Denken Sie daran, Sie sind im Moment der ranghöchste, im Dienst befindliche Offizier und haben eine erste Verpflichtung gegenüber dem Schiff und der Crew."

Chakotay sah zwar nicht gerade glücklich aus, dennoch sagte er: "Sie haben ja Recht, Doktor. Aber ich möchte umgehend informiert werden, sobald es dem Captain besser geht." Damit war er noch einen letzten Blick auf seine Kathryn und verließ dann die Krankenstation. Der Doktor seufzte erleichtert auf. Er möchte zwar die Crew sehr gerne, aber wenn jemand seine Krankenstation belagerte, der nicht krank war, dann konnte er schon mißmutig werden. Er überprüfte noch einmal Kathryns Zustand und stellt mit Zufriedenheit fest, daß das Gift in ihrem Körper fast vollständig neutralisiert war und ihre Temperatur bereits wieder im normalen Bereich lag.

Chakotay saß inzwischen wieder auf der Brücke im Bereitschaftsraum des Captain, studierte Berichte und erkundigte sich zwischendurch immer wieder, wie es Kathryn ging. Nach dem 3. oder 4. mal ließ er es jedoch, da er merkte, daß das MHN schon etwas genervt war und es ihm versicherte, es würde ihn als ersten informieren, sobald sich der Captain auch nur bewegen würde.

Am späten Abend kam Seven noch einmal zur Krankenstation. Als das MHN sie eintreten sah, formte sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

"Seven! Der dentonale Scanner arbeitet jetzt viel präziser! Vielen Dank!"

"Kein Ursache, Doktor. Es war ein Aufwand von 2 Stunden", antwortete Seven mit ihrer natürlichen Nüchternheit.

"Wie geht es dem Captain?" fragte sie und trat an das Biobett, auf dem der Captain immer noch schlief.

"Sie ist wieder so gut wie neu", scherzte das MHN, "ich wollte Sie gerade wecken und den Commander informieren. Er nervt mich schon den ganzen Tag mit seiner Fragerei nach dem Captain."

Seven hob eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts. Dies war wohl noch ein eindeutiger Hinweis auf die Zuneigung von Chakotay dem Captain gegenüber.

"Doktor, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich einen kurzen Moment mit dem Captain reden dürfte? Allein?" fragte Seven.

Der Doktor runzelte die Stirn. "Seven, wenn es was mit irgendwelchen Schiffsproblemen zu tun hat, dann sollten Sie besser..."

"Nein, Doktor", schnitt Seven ihm das Wort ab, "es hat nichts mit dem Schiff zu tun, es ist eine Privatangelegenheit, die den Captain auch bestimmt nicht aufregen wird. Im Gegenteil." Mehr sagte sie dazu nicht.

Der Doktor gab sein Einverständnis. "Sie haben ca. 5 Minuten, bevor der Commander hier hereinstürzen wird, reicht Ihnen das?" fragte er und drückte ein Hypospray mit Formazin gegen die Halsschlagader des Captains. Ihre Lider zuckten, kaum daß der Doktor das Spray wieder weggenommen hatte.

"Das genügt völlig, vielen Dank", antwortete Seven und wartete, bis der Captain die Augen öffnete.

"Chakotay..." murmelte Kathryn und schlug dann die Augen auf. Seven hob abermals eine Augenbraue. Kathryn blickte in ein paar blau-graue Augen. "Seven?" brachte sie noch etwas mühsam hervor?"

"Captain. Ich bin froh, daß Sie wieder genesen sind. Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, daß ich zwar an Commander Chakotay in Hinsicht auf eine feste Bindung interessiert wäre, er aber nur an einer einzigen Frau interessiert ist und das sind Sie. Ich gratuliere Ihnen beiden und wünsche Ihnen alles Gute. Ich werde Commander Chakotay nicht mehr privat treffen und mir einen anderen adäquaten Partner suchen."

Damit drehte Seven sich um und ließ eine völlig verdutzte Kathryn zurück, die nicht glauben konnte, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Ihr wurde schwindelig vor Glück. Chakotay liebte sie also immer noch und hatte sogar Seven einen Korb gegeben... für sie. Sie merkte, wie Freudentränen in ihr aufstieg, zwang sie aber zurück, da der Doktor zu ihr kam.

"Captain! Wie fühlen Sie sich?" fragte er und scannte sie noch einmal.

"Es geht, danke. Was war denn los? Ich erinnere mich nur, daß mir auf einmal unerträglich heiß wurde und dann bin ich wohl ohnmächtig geworden."

"Nun, Ihre Temperatur ist zeitweilig auf 42,1° Celsius angestiegen, Sie sind knapp dem Tod entronnen", antwortete der Doktor.

"War es wirklich so schlimm?" Kathryn fühlte plötzlich Angst in sich aufsteigen. Was wäre, wenn Sie wirklich gestorben wäre? Sie hätte Chakotay niemals gesagt, wie sehr sie ihn liebte, hätte niemals die Wärme und Zärtlichkeit seiner Arme gespürt, nie seine Lippen auf den ihren... und Chakotay – wie wäre er über ihren Tod hinweggekommen? Vielleicht niemals, wenn sie das glauben konnte, was Seven ihr gerade gesagt hatte. Plötzlich erschien ihr das Leben viel zu kostbar, als es voll und ganz Starfleet zu widmen. Sie waren allein im Delta-Quadranten, hatte sie nicht auch das Recht, einen Mann an ihrer Seite zu haben der mehr war, als nur ein Kollege? Ihr vergangenes Verhalten kam ihr auf einmal lächerlich vor.

"Was war ich bloß für eine Närrin..." murmelte sie vor sich hin.

"Wie bitte?" fragte der Doktor.

"Nichts Doktor, ich habe nur laut gedacht. Wären Sie so nett und sagen bitte Commander Chakotay Bescheid, daß ich ihn gerne sprechen würde?" wandte sich Kathryn an das Hologramm.

"Er ist schon hier", ertönte auf einmal Chakotays Stimme hinter ihr. Kathryn war so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, daß Sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Chakotay die Krankenstation betrat.

"Captain... Kathryn... geht es Dir gut? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht..." sagte er und trat an ihr Bett.

Der Doktor, der ausnahmsweise doch mal Taktgefühl bewies, stahl sich leise und unauffällig in sein Büro und ließ die beiden allein.

Kathryn griff nach Chakotays Hand und drückte sie. Chakotays Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Vielleicht würde es ja doch noch etwas werden... irgendwann...

Kathryn sah ihm tief in die Augen und sagte dann mit leiser Stimme: "Der Doktor hat mir erzählt, daß es sehr knapp war. Ich habe mir vorgestellt was passiert wäre, wenn der Doktor und Tom nicht so schnell gehandelt hätten. Ich habe mir überlegt, wie Du reagiert hättest..." Kathryn machte eine kurze Pause.

"Seven war gerade bei mir Chakotay, sie... sie hatte mir anscheinend etwas zu sagen..."

"Kathryn, bitte, es ist nicht... " sprach Chakotay aufgeregt los, doch Kathryn winkte ab.

"Sie... sie sagte, sie hätte in Dir einen adäquaten Partner gefunden, aber sie hätte keine Chance bei Dir, weil Du in eine andere Frau verliebt wärst. Chakotay, stimmt das? Liebst Du mich wirklich so sehr, daß Du sogar, obwohl ich Dich immer weggestoßen habe sogar auf eine Zukunft mit Seven verzichten willst?" Kathryns Herz pochte in ihrer Brust vor Aufregung.

Chakotay drückte ihre Hand fester und sagte mit gesenktem Blick: "Ja, es ist wahr." Dann sah er in Kathryns Augen. "Ich werde niemals eine andere Frau so sehr lieben wie Dich, Kathryn. Niemals. Und ich werde auf Dich warten, Kathryn Janeway, bis ans Ende meiner Tage, wenn es sein muß." Er hob ihre Hand und küßte ihren Handrücken.

Kathryn war den Tränen nahe, so gerührt war sie. Sie richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf und streichelte mit der anderen Hand seine Wange. Dann sagte sie: "Dann hast Du jetzt lange genug gewartet. Ich möchte Dir, bevor ich irgendwann sterbe sagen, daß ich niemals einen andern Mann so geliebt habe und so lieben werde wie Dich."

Sie streckte ihren Kopf, legte ihren Arm um Chakotays Hals und zog sein Gesicht zu ihrem heran. Chakotay, der im ersten Moment gar nicht den Inhalt ihrer Worte erfassen konnte, löste sich aus seiner Starre, schlang seine Arme um sie und beide versanken in einem langen Kuß.

Man muß erst fast sterben, bevor man das wahre Glück erkennt, dachte sich Kathryn und fühlte sich so glücklich wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

Endlich, endlich hast Du mich in Dein Leben gelassen Kathryn. Ich schwöre Dir, daß Du diesen Moment niemals bereuen wirst, dachte Chakotay.

Das MHN stand etwas versteckt hinter der Glaswand seines Büros und beobachtete die beiden. Besser hätte diese Geschichte nicht enden können, dachte er.

In dem Moment meldete sich sein Communicator.

"Seven an den Doktor, würden Sie mit mir heute Abend vielleicht ausgehen wollen?"

Das MHN grinste über beide Ohren. Ich korrigiere mich, JETZT hätte diese Geschichte nicht besser enden können, dachte er, bevor er Seven zusagte.

ENDE


End file.
